Clases
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: AU. —Debes de ser… bastante bueno. —El mejor—le aseguró guiñándole un ojo. Sonrió avergonzada. —¿Por qué? ¿Quieres aprender? No hay vuelta atrás. — ¿Puedes darme clases? Él sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella.


_Advertencias: AU - Universo Alterno, ligero ooc - Fuera del personaje (espero que no, en realidad :'v)._

 _Declaimer: Shugo Chara © PEACH-PIT (#Respect)_

* * *

 **Clases.  
–Único.**

Se levantó temprano, sin que sonara su despertador. Solo se detuvo a mirar la hora.

Tadase en la sala la miró extrañado, estaba desayunando con Ami cuando la pelirrosada salió de su cuarto como queriendo que nadie la viera. Esta olvidaba que dos personas que vivían bajo el mismo techo, no tenían sus malos hábitos.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera se detuvo a percatarse de ellos, siguió su camino hasta la puerta del departamento donde vivía. Se empinó, quedando un poco más elevada por pararse en las puntas de sus pies, apoyándose en la puerta para no perder el equilibrio. Acercó su ojo al ojal de la gran puerta blanca y se mordió el labio inferior.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que la puerta de al frente se abriera. Solo unos segundos quizá.

En esta ocasión, una joven castaña, de facciones delgadas, se acercaba a paso lento. Dos mochilas colgaban de su hombro, y se veía ligeramente maquillada. En su opinión, no necesitaba el maquillaje, era hermosa, parecía ser bailarina, tenía una amiga con casi las mismas facciones.

La hermosa joven tocó la puerta de al frente, igual de grande pero de color marrón, de una tonalidad algo rojiza.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que la joven volviera a insistir, miró a su alrededor desconfiada, estaba sintiendo que alguien la veía. Y a menos que fuera alguien detrás de la puerta a sus espaldas, estaba segura de que ella estaba paranoica. Si tan solo supiera que eran ciertas sus dudas…

Al frente, la puerta se abrió, la muchacha giró su rostro bruscamente y la pelirrosada sabía que tenía la misma expresión que ella hace unas semanas.

Quien había abierto la puerta tenía un cigarro electrónico en la mano, sus cabellos estaban algo desordenados y vestía un polo blanco para variar. No podía ver mucho más porque la castaña seguía allí delante de él.

Esta vez pegó su oído a la puerta. _Es ahora o nunca._

— ¿Y tú?—preguntó el hombre fríamente.

—Soy Maika… me han hablado de ti…

—Ya…

—Vengo por las clases—dijo rápidamente con un tono algo chillón.

Dejó de escuchar palabras y lo siguiente fue el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. _¿Las clases?_

Se puso de puntitas nuevamente para encontrarse con la puerta cerrada y sin señales de ambos jóvenes.

Bajó a su estatura normal y suspiró algo cansada, procesando lo que acababa de ver. Con su frente pegada a la puerta.

— ¿Debo llamar a Nadi o… qué?

Dio un pequeño salto y se golpeó una de sus rodillas en la puerta por flexionar sus piernas.

La pelirrosada se giró un poco para encontrarse con el perfecto rostro de su compañero de piso.

Hotori Tadase, era el rubio más natural que había visto en su vida, estaba segura de que casi el único si no contaba a su mejor amiga. El joven más amable y simpático que había conocido, no había alguien más paciente que él, sabía que tampoco existía alguien más transparente. Era atento, risueño, honesto, generoso, inteligente… Y bastante apuesto, admitía que desde la primera vez que lo vio había estado interesada. Su rostro andrógino la cautivaba siempre, preguntándose qué pasaría si…

—No es necesario, solo necesito algo de hielo…

Se había golpeado fuerte y necesitaba algo frío, esperaba que no se pusiera morado, su obligación era usar faldas y esa marca podría volverse de un tono horroroso en su piel clara.

—Hermano…—llamó una voz femenina desde la sala—. ¿Mi hermana está bien?

—Creo que si…—respondió no muy seguro—, ¿ya te vas a clases?

La castaña de ojos dorados asintió con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas.

—Amu-chan, deberías llevar a tu hermana para variar—comentó cuando la señorita se dirigía a su cuarto con la bolsa de hielo.

Rodó los ojos antes de entrar.

— ¿Hermana?—insistió la menor dirigiéndose al cuarto que compartía con su mayor.

—Sí, sí, te llevaré…—dijo quitándose el polo tallas más grande que usaba para dormir—…dame unos minutos, por favor.

— ¡Sí!—exclamó entusiasmada, yendo a la sala en donde el rubio ahora miraba televisión.

Hinamori Amu, de veintidós años de edad, cursa su tercer año en la escuela de educación, también trabaja a tiempo parcial en el nido "Guardianes del Corazón". Pero a diferencia de su hermana menor, Ami, ella salía más tarde porque su horario recién empezaba casi al medio día. Agregando que solía llegar tarde.

Salió de su habitación con unos _jeans_ oscuros y ajustados, zapatillas de vestir y una blusa celeste de mangas cortas y cruces pequeñas como botones.

—Trabajaré un turno completo hoy en el buffet, recuerda que debes de ir de compras porque nos quedamos sin nada para mañana.

—Está bien—aceptó la pelirrosada tomando su casaca con peluche en la capucha—. Iré de compras con Ami después del trabajo.

—Que no se te olvide por favor…—más que una petición, a ella le sonó a orden.

—No te preocupes, no volverá a pasar, Tadase-kun—prometió acercándose a él, depositando un beso en su cabellera rubia—. ¿Te he dicho ya que me encanta ese corte?

Un sonrojo bastante evidente invadió su rostro.

—N-no me molestes—se quejó poniéndose de pie y yendo a su habitación.

— ¡Pero es la verdad!—gritó ella con una sonrisa.

Las hermanas Hinamori salieron rumbo al colegio, la Academia Seiyo. Estaba bastante alejada y prefería que Ami fuese siempre acompañada para evitarse cualquier temor.

Salieron del edificio, dirigiéndose al paradero de autobuses. Este no tardó en llegar y ambas subieron luego de pagar, la menor se sentó, mientras que la mayor se mantenía de pie a su lado. En las mañanas los buses solían llenarse de gente y sabía que nunca faltaba uno que otro enfermo por algún escolar. Su hermana menor era bastante linda, no quería que algún imbécil se aprovechara. Por eso usualmente Tadase la llevaba en su auto o ella algunas otras la acompañaba hasta la puerta de la gran escuela primaria. Cuando coincidía que se levantaba temprano o cuando el rubio tenía algo que hacer temprano en la mañana.

A Ami no le molestaba en lo absoluto. No solía pasar mucho tiempo con su hermana porque esta no siempre tenía el necesario. Si bien trabajaba a tiempo parcial para sus horas de práctica, el salario no le era suficiente… Así que sí, tenía un trabajo más del que no se sentía muy orgullosa. Llamaba bastante la atención por su cabello, así que era un punto a su favor además de sus largas piernas, no tenía mucho-

— ¿Tendrás tiempo el siguiente viernes?

Miró hacia abajo, donde su hermana miraba hacia arriba. Ambos ojos dorados chocaron.

— ¿Por qué?

Se había acostumbrado a preguntarle el por qué antes de responderle, usualmente porque la menor tendía a hacerle preguntas cuando la necesitaba. No podía permitirse ponerla triste con una negativa sin siquiera saber qué se estaba perdiendo y si podía hacer algo para hacerla feliz.

—Va a haber una actuación, por Navidad… Me gustaría que fueses, hermana.

— ¿A qué hora es…?—preguntó con una sonrisa enternecida—. Puede que me dé el tiempo.

Se haría un espacio para verla, no se perdería de esas escenas que a sus padres les hubiese encantado plasmar en fotografías. No era tan entusiasta como ellos pero no dejaba la tradición de tomarle fotos a Ami en algún acontecimiento importante.

Bajaron ambas del bus en el último paradero y caminaron rumbo a la escuela primaria.

La castaña le comentaba varias cosas de su clase y ella la escuchaba entretenida. Hinamori menor era la razón por la que se había dado cuenta de que amaba trabajar con niños. Era la razón por la que ahora estudiaba educación.

En la entrada se encontró con un amigo de cabellos castaños oscuros, lo traía alguien en bicicleta. Mayor, de cabellos claros y rostro pulido, bastante atractivo. Pero sabía la verdad sobre aquel hombre.

— ¿Tadase no vino hoy?

Ladeó la cabeza un poco curiosa, nunca iba a fondo en los temas de su mejor amigo, pero sabía que él y aquel hombre estaban en algo.

—Tenía algo que hacer.

—Disculpa por no saludarte, Amu-chan.

—Descuida, Unkai… ¿Ha pasado algo?—indagó sin ser muy persistente.

Puso una mano en su nuca y se acarició ligeramente.

—Creo que la ha fregado, pero lo veré hoy en el buffet así que espero se solucione todo…

—Entonces… ¿Pasará la noche contigo?—preguntó sorprendiéndolo un poco—. No lo tomes a mal, no deseo los detalles, quiero saber si cenaré o no.

—Esperemos entonces que te quedes sin cenar. Lo lamento…

El hombre se despidió y ella se preguntó cómo era posible que ese mismo hombre usara traje en el trabajo. Era una imagen por la que cualquier chica babearía, sin saber que ninguna tenía la más mínima oportunidad.

Caminó un poco, pensando ahora en los acontecimientos de la mañana.

Ella había vivido en aquel departamento desde que terminó la preparatoria, sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente. Habían estado quedándose con su mejor amiga unos meses hasta graduarse, debido a que había conseguido un trabajo y tenía el dinero de su casa vendida, más el de la herencia de sus padres, había decidido comprar un departamento. Se dio con la sorpresa que no había muchos que fueran económicos y al mismo tiempo tuvieran lo que quería.

Fue entonces que un amigo de una amiga le había presentado a Tadase, quien estaba por mudarse pero tenía problemas con el costo también y por (casi) las mismas razones. Aceptaron entonces pagarlo a medias y con los gastos se arreglaron igual.

Habían pasado cuatro años conviviendo bajo el mismo techo, los tres, era un gran piso para compartir así que el espacio no era un problema. Lo fue un poco el hecho de las costumbres de cada uno, aunque ambas partes ya se lo habían imaginado desde el principio.

A pesar de que Amu había aceptado la responsabilidad de cuidar de su hermanita, tendía a flojear y se despistada. Estaba trabajando en cambiar esos aspectos, pero al principio al rubio le había chocado.

No fue difícil llevarse bien cuando ambos tenían casi la misma personalidad y los mismos gustos, variando algunas cosas siempre. Pero en su mayoría coincidían bastante. Ahora se tenían mucha confianza el uno del otro, quienes los vieran pensarían que eran una pareja de jóvenes. Ella se lo había imaginado al principio, hasta que él le aclaró que no pasaría algo como eso.

—Tengo pareja.

Eso le había dicho en aquel tiempo, ella no se lo tragaba del todo porque nunca lo había visto con su supuesta pareja. Entendió después que era por los perjuicios que la sociedad aun guardaba, la razón por la que no podía verlos seguido como los vio una vez.

Ami había ido a casa de un primo por vacaciones, ella se había quedado porque tenía sus trabajos y estudios aun.

Aquella noche que entró en su departamento, creyó que su compañero llegaría tarde y… Oyó un par de sonidos extraños viniendo de la habitación de este. No hacía falta saber qué estaba ocurriendo, sabía que él sabía que Ami no estaría y todos tienen derecho a complacer ciertas necesidades. Claro que no se esperaba que horas después, donde ella había estado con los audífonos a todo volumen, salieran dos hombres de la misma habitación.

Eso lo había descubierto cuando recién tenían de vivir juntos casi medio año. Desde ahí las cosas habían sido más claras y con el pasar de algunos días, había generado algo más de confianza.

Sin embargo, no era esto lo que pasaba por su mente, sino su vecino escuálido de nombre desconocido.

Había llegado un mes atrás, y había captado su atención tanto como la de su mejor amiga, con la que se encontraba al momento en el que aquel hombre hacía su mudanza. Si bien ella misma no había admitido que le fascinaría al menos una noche con él, así era. El hombre en cuestión era bastante atractivo para su propio bien, tanto que resultaba irreal, debía de ser un delito ser como él era.

Lo único que sabía era que no hablaba mucho, que sus ojos de un azul profundo la dejaban sin habla, que era amante de la ropa oscura… Eso último dejo de pensarlo hoy, cuando lo vio con un polo blanco. Daba por hecho que era alguien de dinero, ella con las justas podía pagar la mitad del precio de piso, así que debía de ganar bien. Aunque no se imaginaba en qué trabajaba porque nunca lo había visto salir, solo entrar a varias personas que venían frecuentemente, había visto rostros repetidos también.

—Sale en las noches pero no sé a dónde va—le había comentado Tadase un día, sabiendo de su extraña fijación.

Y hasta hace unas semanas había descubierto que su puerta se abría temprano en las mañanas también. Pero aún no estaba segura de a qué.

—Puede que sea un gigoló—había opinado Unkai una vez que se quedó a cenar con ellos, Ami estaba ya en su cama—. Se nota que puede ganarse a cualquier persona, además de que eso explicaría su fuente de ingreso necesaria para el departamento… no tendría nada de sorprendente.

Y se lo había planteado a Rima, quien definitivamente dijo que era una posibilidad, pero no podía simplemente ir a su departamento a pedirle sus servicios. ¿Qué pasaba si no era eso? Obviamente lo ofendería y causaría la peor relación entre vecinos de todos los tiempos.

Aunque ahora había escuchado algo más… _¿Clases?_

— _Puede que de clases de sexo… También se me ocurre una especia de código para sus servicios._

—No creo que se ocupe a eso, Rima…—contestó con el teléfono en la oreja, sentada en el autobús devuelta a su hogar—…tal vez es profesor…

— _De orales…_

Su rostro se tornó de mil colores.

— _Aunque también puede dar clases de modelaje… La mayoría que asiste ahí, es bastante agradable. El físico lo tiene, es alto, tiene buena talla, es guapo, sensual, tiene gusto para vestir según Unkai, y su mirada…_

— ¿Nadeshko no se pone celosa?

— _No, ella sabe que no hace daño alimentar la vista._

—No sé por qué somos amigas…

— _Porque no puedes vivir sin mí_ —argumentó con simpleza— _. Ahora, el tema importante aquí es… ¿vas a ir tú a pedir clases?_

— ¿Con qué tiempo?

— _O sea que sí te lo has planteado… Perder tu virginidad con un gigolo…_

—Rima…

— _Ay Amu, no seas puritana, esa supuesta noche con ese idiota no puede haber valido la pena, así que sigues siendo virgen para mí._

—Eres un caso perdido.

— _También me lo dijeron mis padres, ¿recuerdas?_

—Lo que sea, debo limpiar mi cuarto antes de ir a clases, ¿vas a venir mañana?

— _Obvio. Si tú no pides clases, las pediré yo._

La llamada se cortó y ella guardó su celular en su bolsillo. Bajó del autobús y caminó directo a su casa, deteniéndose un momento en un puesto de _taiyaki_ , compró un par antes de seguir su camino. Cuando llegó al ascensor, este se abrió dejando salir a la castaña llamada Maika, junto con el supuesto profesor de clases desconocidas. La vio un momento y asintió con su cabeza en forma de saludo, ella le respondió igual antes de entrar al ascensor y marcar su piso.

No contó con que el ascensor bajara al segundo estacionamiento para que al abrir las personas en cuestión se subieran al otro. Así que habiendo hecho un viaje en vano, volvía a subir al primer piso, para encontrarse a su vecino que la miró algo sorprendido por volverla a ver.

El piso a donde iba ya estaba marcado, así que se limitó a apoyarse en uno de los muros. Hasta que sintió un aroma peculiar.

— ¿Son _taiyakis_ de chocolate?

Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba formular tan larga pregunta, hoy había sido la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar y ahora esto… _Hoy estás de suerte~_

—Eto… si—dijo levantando la bolsa—. De la tienda de a dos cuadras, hacen en la mañana y salen bastantes…

—Hmp.

Monosílabo.

Él había emitido un monosílabo y no sabía si interpretar eso como que no le importaba su especificación o como que siguiera hablando. Así que calló.

— ¿Aún hay?

Negó con la cabeza lentamente, atreviéndose a mirarlo, descubriendo que él también la miraba.

—No lo sé, los de chocolate se acaban bastante rápido.

— ¿También te gusta el chocolate?

Lo miró confusa, enarcando una ceja y dejando su boca ligeramente abierta. La pregunta le parecía bastante tonta. ¿Para qué compraría de chocolate si no le gustaba?

—No lo sé, puede ser para tu pareja tal vez.

Ella frunció las cejas.

—Pues, no existe alguien que lleve esa etiqueta en mi vida. A mi hermanita le gustan de crema pastelera y a mi compañero de vainilla, así que no. Son para mí.

—Hmp.

Era bastante normal que confundieran las cosas, recordaba que la primera vez que se mudó, hubo una señora especial en el piso de abajo. Comenzó a esparcir el rumor de que eran pareja y tenían una hija… Después se enteraron de que Ami era su hermana y ya nadie le creyó lo demás.

Aun así, eso la fastidiaba.

—Disculpa si mi pregunta te incomodó…

Sus facciones se relajaron antes de que la puerta del ascensor se abriera.

—Discúlpame a mí si soné algo brusca—pidió sonriendo incómoda.

Caminaron hasta llegar a sus puertas, se separaban en ese momento.

— ¿Quieres uno?—ofreció antes de sacar sus llaves—. Compré dos así que… si quieres…

Fue él quien enarcó una ceja ahora.

— ¿De verdad?—preguntó con una sonrisa irónica, ella se sintió desfallecer, le estaba sonriendo.

—Sí, no hay problema, no debería comer tanto después de todo—desestimó abriendo la bolsa y sacando uno de los pescados con las servilletas que le habían dado.

—Gracias…

—Amu, mi nombre es Hinamori Amu—aclaró sintiendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban—. Pero puedes decirme Amu solamente—sugirió sonriendo tímidamente.

—Mucho gusto, Amu—dijo sonriendo de lado, ella tragó grueso antes de aceptar su mano extendida. Sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla con el contacto y por su nombre que salió de sus labios—. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, dime Ikuto si quieres…

—Está bien, Ikuto—aceptó soltándose antes de que le diera un paro cardiaco, saboreando el nombre.

—Nos vemos, Amu—se despidió antes de entrar a su hogar, con el pez de chocolate en una mano.

Se mordió el labio inferior cuando la puerta se cerró, ni se puso a pensar que tal vez este joven la podía ver por el ojal de la puerta. Su corazón latía rápido y tenía mucha sed… Sentía un extraño dolor en el estómago también, puede que sea porque no había desayunado.

No podía perder más tiempo, debía entrar y tomar algo líquido para acompañar a su pez, luego debía ir a clases y tratar de prestar su total atención.

—No… No, no, no, no…—se quejó mientras buscaba sus llaves en todos los bolsillos posibles—. Mierda.

Llamó a Tadase de su celular, rogando que estuviera adentro. Pero con cada llamada, fue enviada a su casilla de voz, buscó entonces el repuesto de llave debajo de la alfombra pequeña de la entrada… Recordando que lo había usado el día anterior y no la había dejado en su lugar.

— ¿Por qué eres así, Amu?—se preguntó cerrando sus ojos.

Darse el lujo de ir a clases sin sus cosas sería lo peor que podría hacer, estaba becada y mantenía un perfil bastante envidiable. Mejor sería faltar, pero a esa hora dónde desayunaría si ni plata tenía para eso. Se lo había gastado en pasajes y _taiyaki._ No tenía más, no pensó necesitar más a esa hora de la mañana cuando podía regresar a casa.

Pensó en llamar a alguna amiga, pero todas debían estar en clases como para molestarlas por su propio descuido.

"—… _¿vas a ir tú a pedir clases?"_

Movió sus pies inquieta, no estaba muy segura de lo que había llegado a su mente en ese momento. Pero ahora no tenía nada que perder.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas dio media vuelta para tocar la puerta de su vecino. Este tardó un poco en abrir.

—Amu, ¿pasa algo?—preguntó, otra vez con polo blanco, pues se había quitado el abrigo negro que traía puesto.

—Se me han quedado las llaves adentro… y no tengo nada hasta el mediodía.

—Está bien… Pasa—dijo haciéndose a un lado.

Dejó sus zapatillas en la entrada y agradeció al cielo haberse puesto medias del mismo juego, a veces le pasaba lo contrario. No quería sonar más ridícula que ahora, explicándole por qué las medias no eran del mismo color, habiéndose olvidado sus llaves adentro… ¿Cuántos años tenía?

Todo estaba bastante ordenado, y era bastante sencillo, a comparación de lo que usaba, las tonalidades de su hogar eran bastante claras. No llamativas pero si en clave alta. Le transmitía cierto aire profesional, se preguntó si era lo que quería transmitir.

—Me olvidé de preguntar si estabas ocupado…—recordó ella mirándolo.

Él había tomado su cigarro electrónico y vertiendo algo que olía a menta.

—No te iba a dejar afuera… Pero descuida, no vendrá nadie hasta las tres.

—Ya veo…—respondió aun de pie.

—Puedes sentarte donde quieras…

Asintió antes de tomar asiento, encontrando un labial.

—Debe ser de alguna alumna…—sondeó ella dejándolo en la pequeña mesa de al frente.

—Sí, seguro…

Dudó un momento antes de hacer su siguiente pregunta.

— ¿Siempre das clases?

—Hmp. A eso me dedico.

Tragó grueso cuando lo vio sentándose en el mismo sillón.

— ¿Te gusta?

—Se puede decir que lo disfruto bastante.

—Oh.

—La paga es buena y son en su mayoría mayores así que no tengo problemas.

— ¿Cuánto cobras?—preguntó por fin, aunque no sabía si de verdad estaban en la misma sintonía.

La miró unos segundos, antes de encender el cigarro, lo movió delante de ella como preguntándole si podía. Asintió antes de que el calara y botara el humo, ella prefería ese olor mil veces al de la nicotina.

—Bastante caro, en realidad.

—Debes de ser… bastante bueno.

—El mejor—le aseguró guiñándole un ojo.

Sonrió avergonzada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres aprender?

 _No hay vuelta atrás._

— ¿Puedes darme clases?

Él sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y acercarse a ella.

* * *

 _Siempre quise escribir un fic en donde Tadase era gay, antes, cuando recién empezaba en la página y el anime seguía en emisión. Pero antes era porque detestaba su mera existencia. Ahora es porque se ha dado para que exista un persona así en ese mundo alterno._

 _¿Reviews?_

 _Attn. Kiriha-chan_

 **N/a: S** é que tengo fics pendientes, pero esta es una propuesta que se me vino a la mente hace mucho y quiero que todas mis ideas salgan a la luz antes de año nuevo **. E** sta es una idea de varios capítulos **,** pero será una historia con otro nombre y desde el punto de vista de **I** kuto **,** llena de drama y romance **…** **M** i último drama fue de **A** mu **,** pero cuando escribí **H** itman yo tenía 11 y la idea fue bastante **…** **E** laborada y no tenía cosas claras a esa edad **,** espero tener ahora un mejor resultado **. S** i les gusta la idea, espero su comentario **. B** tw **,** extraño los buenos plots y la buena redacción **,** sobre todo cuando mantienen sus personalidades **. S** i alguien tiene un fic bueno para recomendar **,** espero también me lo deje en un review o lo envíe por **PM** **…**


End file.
